


He has his apology and that was enough.

by Danieladelucia



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danieladelucia/pseuds/Danieladelucia
Summary: "Hai mai avuto problemi a dormire dopo?""No.""Bugia."Il sorriso che comparve sulle labbra di Hannibal Lecter, fula distorsione di pelle più inquietante che Will Graham avessemai visto.





	

HE HAD HIS APOLOGY, AND THAT WAS ENOUGH

“L'ardore della passione si estingue lasciando libero arbitrio alla tentazione della carne in una totale aritmia dei sensi, dell'anima e della mente.”  
-A. Pistarà-

 

"Hai mai avuto problemi a dormire dopo?"  
"No."  
"Bugia."  
Il sorriso che comparve sulle labbra di Hannibal Lecter, fu la distorsione di pelle più inquietante che  
Will Graham avesse mai visto.

 

Will sapeva che mentire ad Hannibal, comportava la sua psiche ad enfatizzare un preciso momento della sua vita che li  
riguardava.

Teneva notevolmente conto che avere quegli incubi inquietanti che a volte si trasformavano in orripilanti ricordi, non giovava di certo al suo stato mentale incidendo profondamente sugli avvenimenti del giorno a venire.

Se n'era accorto dalla notte in cui la sua mente malata, aveva deciso di fargli vivere un sogno erotico avente protagonisti lui ed Hannibal.

Aveva sognato di star cucinando al bancone di Hannibal, brandendo uno dei coltelli estremamente affilati, che il dottore usava per preparare uno dei suoi pranzi a base di carne umana.

Aveva sentito una presenza alle sue spalle, ma non vi aveva dato peso, con il solo risultato di ritrovarsi in una situazione pressoché assurda ed estremamente eccitante con il dottore.

Si era svegliato sudato e con un notevole rigonfiamento al di sotto dei boxer, aveva fatto una doccia, fredda, decisamente la doccia più fredda che avesse mai fatto, e non era servita a molto, poiché ogni volta che abbassava le palpebre rivedeva la mano dello psichiatra scivolare sul suo membro e stringerlo fino a farlo urlare.

Tutto ciò lo aveva inevitabilmente condotto nello studio di Hannibal, con le mani a toccare ogni libro che gli capitasse a tiro, senza mai sceglierne uno da sfogliare; le mani tremavano incapaci di fermare il loro movimento frenetico.

"Cosa ti ha condotto qui Will?"

Quando la voce di Hannibal arrivò a sfiorargli i timpani, e la sua sagoma arrivò a sfiorargli i fianchi, capì di essere finito, irrimediabilmente e dannatamente finito; deglutì stringendo una mano sul legno di uno scaffale.

"Will..."

Sentì il legno scricchiolare, e si costrinse a lasciare la presa per voltarsi verso di lui, i suoi occhi percorsero il corpo dell'empatico soffermandosi sui pantaloni, per poi tornare a fissare gli occhi, vede le sue labbra essere percorse dalla lingua e questo Dio santo...era una cosa che decisamente non avrebbe dovuto procurargli brividi lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale.

La sua attenzione si concentrò nuovamente sui pantaloni del moro, che non potè fare a meno di abbassare lo sguardo a sua volta, con il solo risultato di stringere dolorosamente la mascella e imprecare sottovoce; Scostó il volto di lato, sentendo uno strano bruciore pizzicargli gli occhi.

"Non è stata una grande idea venire qui..."

Pronunciò l'empatico sforzandosi di fare quel sorriso che tanto lo caratterizzava, lo usava nelle situazioni in cui il nervosismo dilaniava la sua mente fino a farlo tremare.

"Cosa ti affligge Will?"

La domanda del dottore scaturì una risatina nervosa da parte del soggetto in questione, che si premurò di sfiorarlo appena prima di sgusciare via dietro le sue spalle, dritto verso la porta; quando la mano di Will si poggiò sul pomello, la voce di Hannibal lo fece immobilizzare,si morse le labbra per non gemere, evidenziando così ciò che la sua voce gli stava procurando.

"Sai dove trovarmi."

Quando la porta fu spalancata e lui ebbe varcato la soglia d'uscita che lo separava da Hannibal, fu facile per lui recarsi in macchina, sbattere la portiera e fare lo stesso con la sua testa, premuta contro il volante.

"Maledizione..."

Si disse in un sussurro, tentando di resistere alla tentazione di sbottonarsi i pantaloni e masturbarsi pensando alle labbra di Hannibal Lecter, ma non è del tutto semplice concentrarsi, quando la notte ti procura sogni che non dovrebbero essere mai pronunciati; e fu questa la sua scusa.

Quando si portò una mano a sbottonare i bottoni dei pantaloni, a scoprire la sua erezione e a poggiarvi una mano sopra a saziare i suoi desideri, mentre gemette spingendosi contro la propria mano.

È un grido di pura disperazione, quello che Will lanciò, noncurante che la sua macchina fosse parcheggiata al di sotto della casa dell'oggetto dei suoi desideri, ma non doveva importargli se lui per puro caso l'avesse sentito, aveva la sua scusa, e questo gli bastava.

 


End file.
